


For Good Luck

by moeyywrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, it's just cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Summary: There's one thing Spencer needs before every investigation, for good luck.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 17





	For Good Luck

You slipped your headphones into your ears and tapped the shuffle button on your favorite playlist. Yes. The song you were hoping for came on, instantly filling your mind with a soothing calm. Sure, you could have just picked that song from the list, but where was the adventure in that?

Your first thought was to sit at your desk and relax, to try to empty your mind of those awful pictures Garcia had shown the crew just moments earlier. Hotch said wheels were up in an hour, giving you just enough time to decompress before your long flight out to Montana.

But, there was no way you were going to sit at your desk for that long, then sit on a plane for another four or five hours. So, you swayed your hips, dancing around your desk as you collected what you would need for the case. Your go-bag was packed, so all you needed was to grab your notebooks, favorite pen, and a few other stationary items.

As the song switch, another great song came on, urging your hips to sway even wider. Your lips curled into a smile as you bobbed your head, softly singing. You grabbed your bag and plopped it on the chair.

As you turned to grab your main notebook, a shadow caught your eye. Your gaze quickly caught a familiar smile.

“Geez, Spence. How long have you been there?” Spencer smirked over at you as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh, don’t let me distract you.” Spencer tipped his head towards your bag. “Hotch said we have fifteen minutes.” You narrowed your gaze at your boyfriend, pulling the headphones from your ears.

“I thought he said an hour?” You shoved your phone and headphones into your bag, then spun towards him.

“He just wants to get going. He gets very anxious before a case. Once we’re in the air, he’ll calm down. He usually does, right?” Spencer approached you, his smile still clear across his lean face.

“Yeah.” You zipped up your bag and hoisted it onto your shoulder. “Are you all packed?”

“I had everything packed before I got here.” Of course, he did. He was always super freaking prepared. It was like he was psychic or something.

“Okay, Doctor, let’s get to the plane before they leave without us.” You nudged Spencer’s arm, his oversized cardigan scrunching under your curled fingers. His hand quickly, yet gently caught your wrist.

“You’re forgetting something,” Spencer purred over your shoulder. Ah, yes, your good luck charm.

You turned to him with a smile. “A kiss for good luck.” You leaned forward and pressed your lips lightly against his. Just as you were going to pull away, Spencer grabbed you and pulled you flush against him, knocking your bag to the floor. One of his hands firmly held your shoulder while the other hand smoothed up the side of your face, cupping your jaw.

Spencer’s lips devoured yours, his tongue slipping through, urging a moan from you. You wrapped your arms around his narrow shoulders, leaning against him with all of your weight. You stood there, lips dancing in sync, losing track of time.

A deep voice cleared their throat in the doorway, startling both of you apart. You turned to find Hotch, struggling to hold back a grin.

“Um, if you two are done, the plane is leaving in five.” Without another word, Hotch disappeared from the doorway, leaving you flushed and a little stunned.

Spencer turned to you, sporting his devilish smirk. “Well, I think we’re going to have good luck this time,” he teased, sneaking a peck onto your cheek. You laughed.

“I thought you weren’t superstitious.” You grabbed your bag from the floor, then turned to him.

“I’m not in the least.” He took your hand in his. “It’s just a good excuse to kiss you.” You rolled your eyes and nudged him. Then, you followed your good luck charm out the door, and towards the plane.


End file.
